Livet efter livet
by HarryPotterr
Summary: Fred är död. Han ligger i mörker och funderar på varför han överhuvudtaget kan tänka och känna när ett ljus slukar honom. Han vaknar upp på ett väldigt konstigt ställe. Det är där han får reda på vad som händer efter döden.
1. Kapitel 1

Hellu! Som du kanske redan har listat ut som kommer denna Fanfiction handla om Fred efter döden.  
Är det någon som har lust att läsa? :)

Sorry för att det första kapitlet är så sjukt kort.. Det kommer bli längre kapitel sen!__

* * *

_**Prolog:**_

"Fred stirrade utan att se, i ett ansikte där skuggan av hans sista leende fortfarande var inristat."

Japp, Fred var död. Eller det var i alla fall vad han trodde att han var. Allt var ju svart, och det var väl så det var att vara död? Svart.  
Fred kunde glasklart minnas det som hade hänt innan mörkret tagit över. Fred och Percy hade duellerat med två maskerade män, Harry, Ron och Hermione hade kommit för att hjälpa till, och Percy hade skämtat för första gången sedan han blev anställd hos ministeriet. Fred hade varit överlycklig. Han hade varit på väg att säga någonting tillbaka till Percy när luften plötsligt exploderade.  
Det var då allt hade blivit svart. Det var då världen hade slocknat för Fred Weasley.

**1 - Ljuset  
**Mörker… Det var allt Fred kunde se, och det var hemskt. Den ångesten som uppstod när man förstod att man var död, den gick inte att beskriva. Den ångesten som uppstod när man insåg att man aldrig mer skulle få se ljuset, aldrig mer få träffa sin familj och sina vänner, och aldrig mer få se skymten av sin tvillingbror… Freds känslor var för tillfället obeskrivbara. Han själv kunde inte ens förstå att han ens kunde känna, att han ens hade känslor överhuvudtaget. Han trodde sådant försvann när man dog.

Fred kunde inte känna sin kropp, och han hade heller ingen aning om var han befann sig. Det var som om han var alldeles ensam med sina tankar.  
Men Fred ville inte lämna livet. Han hade ju familj, vänner och en skämtbutik att sköta! Och vad skulle hans tvillingbror säga? Hur skulle det bli för George att vara tvilling när hans tvilling inte fanns vid hans sida? Det skulle antagligen bli svårt för George, men Fred visste inte hur han överhuvudtaget skulle klara sig utan George.  
Vad skulle hända nu egentligen? Skulle det bara förbli såhär? Mörker för alltid? Det skulle vara alltför smärtsamt. Någonting måste hända, annars skulle det vara onödigt och rent av sagt taskigt att Fred ens fick tänka och känna. Det skulle vara plågeri.  
Plötsligt var det någonting som lös upp i mörkret. Ljuset bländade Fred och han försökte av ren reflex skymma sitt ansikte med handen, men det gick ju självfallet inte. Istället blev han tvungen att titta mot ljuset, som nu växte sig större och större. Fred började bli rädd. Vad var det som hände egentligen? Vart skulle han komma?  
Mer hann han inte tänka förens ljuset slukade honom.


	2. Kapitel 2

Här kommer nästa kapitel :)

* * *

**2 - Avdelningen för nykomlingar  
**Ljus, ljus, ljus och ljus. Nu hade allting blivit precis tvärt om. Förut hade det varit kolsvart, och nu var det så ljust att Freds ögon sved.  
Han lyfte ännu en gång handen för att täcka ögonen. Det som förvånade honom var att det fungerade den här gången. Han hade en hand...  
Fred sänkte långsamt handen igen och upptäckte att han nu kunde känna sin egen kropp. Han kunde också känna att han låg på något mjukt underlag, kanske en säng.  
Det var fortfarande för ljust för att se någonting, men snart kunde Fred urskilja vissa konturer av saker. Han kunde se två saker rakt framför honom som stack upp i vädret. Efter ett tag kunde han konstatera att det var hans egna fötter han såg. Han testade att vicka lätt på tårna, och det gick hur bra som helst.  
En stund senare kunde Fred se allt klarare och tydligare. Han låg i en slags sjukhusliknande säng i ett ganska litet, vitt rum. Det fanns inga möbler eller något förutom sängen och en dörr rakt framför honom. Fred själv var iklädd ett slags vitt linne som påminde honom om sjukhuskläderna på St. Mungos.  
Vad var det här för ställe egentligen? Varför hade Fred kommit hit? Skulle han inte vara död?  
Fred låg och funderade på hur länge han skulle bli tvungen att ligga där när det plötslig hördes fotsteg utanför dörren. Stegen lät högre och högre, och några sekunder senare öppnades dörren till rummet. En kvinna med blek hy och ganska långt, brunt hår gick in i rummet. Hon stängde dörren efter sig och trollade sedan fram en pall som hon satte sig på. En penna och ett sorts anteckningsblock dök upp i luften, och kvinnan greppade dem.  
"Vad heter du då, lille vän?" frågade hon sedan med en silkeslen röst.  
"Fred Weasley", svarade Fred. Han blev glad över att han kunde använda sin röst.  
"Perfekt", sa kvinnan. Hon fyllde i något i anteckningsblocket.  
"Så, berätta nu, vad är det sista du minns innan mörkret kom?"  
Fred funderade.  
"Det var krig. Vi stred mot dödsätare, och sen kom det en explosion… Och det var det sista som hände."  
"Bra. Allt fungerar utmärkt", sa kvinnan. Hon fyllde i något mer i anteckningsblocket.  
Fred kände sig just nu väldigt förvirrad. Han visste inte vart han var, vad han gjorde i det här rummet, vem kvinnan var och varför hon var här. Han hade heller ingen susning om varför hon antecknade allting i det där lilla blocket.  
"Varför behöver du veta det här?" frågade han tillsist.  
"Å, det är så många som glömmer bort saker och ting, och det är viktigt att vi håller koll på hur det står till och att allt fungerar som det ska", svarade kvinnan.  
Svaret var inte till någon särskild stor nytta för Fred, men han lät ändå bli att gå in på saken.  
"Vart är jag?" frågade han istället.  
Kvinnan trollade fram ett ryggstöd på sin pall och lutade sig bakåt.  
"Det frågar alla", sa hon. "Du är på avdelningen för nykomlingar."  
Fred spärrade upp ögonen. Nykomlingar? Vart var han egentligen?  
"Vadå nykomlingar?" frågade han fundersamt.  
Kvinnans ansiktsuttryck blev lite allvarligare.  
"Du är död, Mr Weasley. Det här är efter döden."  
Hjärtat sjönk i Freds bröst. Han hade redan vetat att han var död, men det här var som en bekräftelse på det värsta.  
Fred svalde. Klumpen i halsen växte sig större och han kände hur tårarna brände innanför ögonlocken. Han försökte göra sin röst så stadig som möjligt, och frågade:  
"Vad kommer efter döden då?"  
Kvinnan lutade huvudet lite på sned.  
"Början."

* * *

Läste du? Lämna gärna en kommentar! :D


	3. Kapitel 3

Tack ni som har lämnat Reviews! :)

P.S: Det här kapitlet sög..

* * *

Fred funderade och tittade förvånat på kvinnan, som enligt hennes namnskylt tydligen hette Jane. Fred kunde inte direkt avgöra om det kvinnan (eller Jane, som hon hette) hade sagt var positivt eller negativt.  
Början… Det lät ju på sätt och vis bra, men samtidigt kändes det negativt. Fred skulle aldrig mer få se sina vänner, sin familj eller sin tvillingbror. Han skulle aldrig mer få följa utvecklingen av hans och Georges skämtbutik och han skulle aldrig mer få skämta med sin bror.  
Fred hade inte fått chansen att leva klart sitt liv. Han hade inte ens fått skapa familj och testat livet som vuxen. Det skar i hjärtat av bara tanken.

"Här, kom med ut", sa Jane plötsligt, och Fred rycktes ut ur sina tankar.  
Jane reste sig från pallen hon satt på, och i nästa sekund gick den upp i rök. Fred följde efter henne och de steg ut genom dörren.  
Det kom som en chock för Fred när han upptäckte att de hade kommit ut i ett gigantiskt rum. Det påminde honom lite om trolldomsministeriet, men det var ändå helt olikt. På trolldomsministeriet var det rätt mörkt, och det var alltid smockfullt med människor som gick åt alla håll. Här var det bara några få människor som gick förbi. Vissa var klädda som Jane, i ljusa kläder och med en bricka på bröstet där det stod namnet på personen och vilken avdelning den arbetade på. Andra var klädda som Fred, och de flesta av dem hade någon med sig som visade vart de skulle.  
Medan Fred kämpade för att hålla jämna steg med Jane såg han sig om. Det var väldigt ljust och öppet här. Väggarna var vita, golvet var av blankpolerat trä – och det fanns inget tak. Det var inte som på Hogwarts, där taket var förtrollat. Här fanns det inget tak överhuvudtaget. Man möttes av den klarblå himlen om man tittade uppåt.  
Vad Fred också noterade var att det fanns oändligt många dörrar runt om i rummet, och alla såg ut precis som den han själv kommit från.  
På andra sidan av rummet fanns en lång rad med ett tjugotal diskar. Bakom varje disk satt en man eller kvinna.

"Namn?" hördes plötsligt en röst, och Fred drogs tillbaka till nuet. Jane hade lett honom fram till en av diskarna utan att han hade tänkt på det. Bakom den här disken satt en ganska lång man med blont hår och vit kostym. Namnbrickan på hans bröst visade att han hette Richard och jobbade på 'Nykomlingsregistret'.  
"Vad är ditt namn?" upprepade Richard och spände blicken i Freds ögon.  
"Fred Weasley", svarade Fred något frånvarande. Mannen nickade och en magisk penna bredvid honom antecknade automatiskt det han hade sagt i en tjock pärm.  
"Då kan ni gå vidare", sa Richard, och Jane ledde honom där ifrån igen.  
**  
**"Vart ska vi nu då?" frågade Fred förvirrat då Jane ledde honom tvärs genom rummet och mot en annan dörr. Jane svarade honom inte, utan fortsatte bara att gå och ledde honom in genom dörren. I detta rum fanns två vita fåtöljer och ett runt bord i mitten. En skål på bordet innehåll något slags snacks, men det såg ut som om det bara stod där i onödan.  
"Vad gör vi här?" frågade Fred med hopp om att han skulle få svar den här gången.  
Jane stannade visade i en rörelse med handen att han skulle slå sig ner i en av fåtöljerna, och det gjorde han. Sedan ställde hon sig i dörröppningen och Fred fick se henne le för första gången.  
"Nu, mr Weasley, ska du äntligen få allt förklarat för dig."


	4. Kapitel 4

Well.. eftersom jag redan hade ett till klart kommer nästa kapitel nu :3

* * *

**4 - Hopp**  
Fred pustade ut. Äntligen… Äntligen skulle han få reda på allt. Vart han var, vad han gjorde här, varför han var här och vart han skulle ta vägen nu.  
Jane gick fram till en dörr på andra sidan rummet de befann sig i och knackade ett visst antal gånger på dörren i en speciell takt. Sedan gick hon tillbaka mot dörren hon och Fred hade kommit ifrån.  
"Fråga precis vad du vill", sa Jane innan hon gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig.  
Fred satt förvirrat kvar. Skulle han bli lämnad här nu?  
Nej, tydligen inte, för precis då öppnades dörren som Jane hade knackat på. En annan kvinna steg in i rummet. Av någon konstig anledning tyckte Fred att han kände igen henne, men det skulle ju vara helt omöjligt. Fred var död, och han visste inte ens vad det här var för ställe. Han kände ingen här. Det skulle i alla fall vara ologiskt om han gjorde det.

"Så, Fred Weasley. Mitt namn är Marlene McKinnon, och jag är den som ska förklara det viktigaste för dig nu", sa kvinnan. Hon slog sig ner i fåtöljen mittemot Fred.  
"Jag känner igen ditt namn. Och ditt utseende", sa Marlene och log. "En Weasley? Vad heter dina föräldrar?"  
Fred tittade oförstående på kvinnan, fast han funderade inte så mycket, utan svarade istället.  
"Arthur och Molly", sa han. Marlene log större.  
"Hurså?", frågade Fred.  
"Jag var med i Fenixorden, om du vet vad det är?" sa Marlene. Fred tittade upp. Så det var därför han kände igen henne! Han måste ha sett något foto av henne nånstans.  
"I alla fall, vi bör nog börja nu. Jag tänkte ta och förklara lite för dig vart du är och vad du ska göra, så kan du ställa frågor under tiden. Blir det bra?" sa Marlene. Fred nickade lättat. Äntligen.  
"Bra", sa Marlene.

Och sedan började hon berätta. Den här ministerieliknande byggnaden kallades tydligen för centret, och det var härifrån allt sköttes. Hit kom de som dött, och sedan fick de reda på sina valmöjligheter. Marlene berättade för Fred att det fanns olika valmöjligheter, och det fanns olika krav på dem. Valmöjligheterna som fanns var saker som spöke, ande, övervakare och återfödelse. Vad allt innebar visste Fred inte riktigt än.  
Kraven på de olika valmöjligheterna kunde vara allt möjligt. Ett spöke kunde man till exempel bara bli om man fruktade döden, och återfödelse blev bara de som verkligen uppskattade livet erbjudna. Man kunde också vänta med att välja, och stanna här ett tag. Marlene hade tydligen varit här väldigt länge.  
"Det finns även en femte valmöjlighet", sa Marlene när hon berättat ett tag, "fast det är ingen valmöjlighet direkt, eftersom vi inte kan kontrollera den."  
"Vad är det för något då?" frågade Fred fundersamt.  
"Vi vet inte hur det går till, men vissa kommer hit även fast de inte är döda. Eller vi vet inte om de är döda, men de kommer hit, stannar ett tag, och sedan försvinner de igen. Vi tror att de är människor som har varit mycket nära inpå döden, men som lyckats överleva och återvända. Vi tror att det är därför de försvinner härifrån efter ett tag. De går tillbaka till livet."  
Någonting lös upp inom Fred. Någonting underbart spred värme från hans hjärta ut i hela kroppen.  
"Så det är alltså inte helt säkert att jag är död?" frågade han hoppfullt.  
Marlene tvekade.  
"Nja…", sa hon. "Det är det inte, men det är ytterst sällan det där inträffar, och vi har ingen blekaste aning om hur. Det är ingenting man kan välja, så gott vi vet.  
"Men om det nu är så, hur skulle det i så fall gå till? Jag menar, om de som återvänder först stannar här ett tag, hur kommer det sig då att de kan återvända utan att nån märker att de varit borta?" sa Fred.  
"Tiden är annorlunda här, Fred. Det kan kännas som om du har varit här i timmar, medan det bara har gått någon sekund på andra sidan."  
"Men det finns alltså en chans för mig att återvända?" frågade Fred.  
"Det är en ytterst liten chans i så fall", svarade Marlene. "Som sagt så händer det mycket sällan. Vi har ingen aning om hur det går till, och vi kan inte hjälpa dig att återvända. Det händer bara ibland, utan att vi…"

Marlene fortsatte att berätta om hur liten chans det var för Fred att han skulle kunna återvända, men Fred lyssnade inne. Det hade nämligen börjat växa någonting inom honom, och han visste vad det var. Det var hopp. Hoppet om att han kanske skulle få se sina vänner, sin familj och sin bror igen lös upp inom honom. Han kanske, _kanske_ skulle få tillbaka sitt liv.  
Oavsett hur liten chansen nu var att han skulle få återvända, så var det ändå en chans, och Fred hade blivit fast besluten om att han skulle ta reda på hur de där människorna gjorde för att återvända.


	5. Kapitel 5

**5 - Landet bortom**

"Tack så mycket", sa Fred till Marlene och reste sig från fåtöljen.  
"Är det inget mer du vill veta?" frågade Marlene. Hon såg förvånad ut.  
"Är det något mer jag behöver veta?" sa Fred.  
"Jag tror inte det. Du kommer få reda på det sen i så fall. Det finns en bostad till dig där du kan bo tills du har bestämt dig", sa Marlene. "Ta dig bara ut härifrån så kommer du hitta den."  
"Tack så mycket!" upprepade Fred, och sedan gick han mot dörren.  
"Och Fred…" började Marlene. Fred stannade. "Om du återvänder…hälsa Fenixorden från mig."  
Fred nickade och log ett av sina största leenden. Sedan gick han ut genom dörren och kom tillbaka till den stora entrén.

Det tog ett tag att hitta till utgången, men när Fred väl hittade den möttes han av ett par gigantiska glasdörrar. Han sköt upp dörrarna och steg ut genom dem.  
Han hade väntat sig att mötas av ett varmt solsken, men han kunde inte känna någonting. Solen verkade inte ens existera. Det enda som fanns ovanför honom var den klarblå himlen.

När Fred beslutsamt steg ner för stentrappan som ledde bort från dörren förväntade han sig att få sätta fötterna på fast mark - men nej. Så blev det tydligen inte. När Fred satte ner foten kunde han inte känna någonting alls. För ett ögonblick trodde han att han skulle sjunka igenom det som borde varit mark, men det gjorde han inte. När han tittade neråt upptäckte han att han stod på någonting vitt. Det påminde honom om vita moln, men man kunde ju inte stå på moln.  
Det kändes som om det fanns någon kraft i det vita som höll Fred uppe. Han hade inte någon blekaste aning om det fungerade att gå på det här.  
Fred testade att ta ett steg. Det kändes helkonstigt. Han var hela tiden rädd för att den där kraften skulle försvinna och han skulle ramla igenom det vita, men det gjorde han inte.  
Det var till en början svårt att gå, men sedan lyckades Fred vänja sig.  
Efter ett tag stannade han upp, och tog blicken från det vita.  
Fred fick en chock. Han hade inte förväntat sig att något särskilt skulle finnas här, men när han tittade upp från marken upptäckte han att det fanns en hel by. Överallt runt om honom fanns små hus, och människor gick förbi lite här och var. Det fanns till och med lekparker här.  
Fred stod länge och tittade på området. Efter ett tag började han undra vart han skulle ta vägen, men sedan kom han på vad Marlene hade sagt.  
_ "Det finns en bostad till dig där du kan bo tills du har bestämt dig." _  
Fred började gå längsmed husen. De hade små skyltar på sig där det stod namn och gatunummer. Fred läste på skyltarna och försökte hitta sitt eget namn på någon av dem. Ibland upptäckte han namn som han kände igen. De flesta var namn från radion eller The Daily Prophet, men vissa kände han igen från Fenixorden. Det kändes ganska sorgligt att se alla namn på husen och veta att varenda en av de som ägde namnen var döda.  
Fast var de verkligen döda? I så fall var Fred också det, men han ville inte tro det. Han hoppades bara på att han hade en sådan där ovanlig nära-inpå-döden-upplevelse.  
Tillslut hittade Fred sin skylt. Den satt på ett litet hus med numret 38. Han öppnade grinden som ledde in till den mycket lilla tomten som av någon anledning var fylld med växter. Existerade verkligen sådant här? Var det inte bara dött som kom hit?  
Fred följde den korta grusvägen mot dörren och ryckte i handtaget när han kom fram, men dörren var låst. Precis när Fred kom på sig själv med att svära tyst så upptäckte han en bricka på väggen. Fundersamt flyttade han sig närmare den, och efter ett tag kunde han se texten som stod på brickan.  
'Sätt din trollstavshand här', stod det, och Fred gjorde som det stod. Med förvåning betraktade han sedan dörren som klickade till och flög upp av sig själv.

Fred steg in i ett litet men otroligt mysigt hus. Det bestod av tre rum – Hall, vardagsrum och sovrum. Det fanns inget kök och inte heller något badrum, och genast slog det Fred att man antagligen inte behöver äta här.  
Långsamt började Fred gå runt i huset. Han la sig i sin säng, och den kändes helt underbar. Han gick runt i vardagsrummet och utforskade hyllor, han öppnade varenda låda i byrån och han satte sig i soffan. Sedan upptäckte han att han hade en teve, en sådan där fyrkantig låda som mugglarna brukar stirra på. Fred hittade fjärrkontrollen och lyckades hantera den tack vare sin far. Teven slogs på och ett stort slott visade sig. Fred lutade sig tillbaka i soffan och tittade på teven. Det tog ett tag för honom att inse vad teven verkligen visade.  
Ett slott? Ett slott!? Hogwarts, såklart!  
Fred stirrade nu som besatt på teven. Varför var Hogwarts där? Hade det någonting med Freds död att göra? Visades striden?  
Mer hann Fred inte tänka.  
Efter ett tag visade sig någonting som nästan fick hans hjärta, om han nu hade något, att stanna.  
En mer än välbekant person som var identisk med Fred, förutom örat som saknades, visade sig på teven.  
George.


End file.
